


Beautiful Boy

by Irrelefante



Category: SHINee
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin está roto. Los otros cuatro, eventualmente, también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> [2010 collection]
> 
> Ahahahaha, no debo volver a quedarme sola en casa. [gasp]

Hay ocasiones en las que Jonghyun puede hacer el comentario más narcisista de la historia, y yo río durante unos buenos 5 minutos, a veces 6. Hay otras en las que Minho se queda sin palabras ante una afrenta, y río más, unos 8. Inclusive hay otras en las que cualquiera de los 4 me sorprende con un obsequio, de esos nada ostentosos pero que le dan justo a tu corazón necesitado, y yo sonrío, toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Pero aun así existen esas ocasiones donde te paralizas, lo sientes: está viniendo. Entonces me tiendo en el suelo tal cual estrella de mar e intento entender todo el proceso antes de caer –figurativa y devastadoramente.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

Fue a mis 7 años -6 u 8, sólo sé que era muy pequeño-, ni si quiera recuerdo cómo sucedió. Sólo sé, en cuanto lo intento rememorar, que no debo, todo mi cuerpo me lo dice. Vuelvo a enterrarlo. Sin embargo a veces asoma en mi mente, borroso, oscuro, corrupto. Sea donde fuese me encuentre al asaltarme ese esbozo de **_flash back_** , me sacudo y camino.

 

A penas recuerdo, sólo sé que no debo, es mejor así. Pero me aterra pensar que si puedo –con esfuerzo- bloquear aquello, ¿qué otras cosas habré podido bloquear con éxito?, ¿dónde empiezan los delirios y terminan mis recuerdos? ¿Qué es real?

 

Busco a Key y se lo pido – _dímelo_. Él echa a todos de ahí –habitación, minivan, corredor, camerino-, y comienza a describir mi rostro, mis manías, mis lunares y cicatrices. _Eres mi niño bonito, por supuesto que eres real._

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

De los 2 psicólogos que visité en mi pubertad –antes de convencer a madre que todo rastro desapareció-, uno lo llamó **_sugestión_**. Yo no quise escarbar más, simplemente no quería ver a mi madre con los ojos cansados de no poder hacer más por mí, de buscar y rebuscar algún tratamiento en todos los campos posibles. Ella es madre antes que todo, y no hay fallo que más duela, no hay error en el que no se autoseñale. Yo quería que sus rezos vayan para mis otros hermanos, para nuestra estabilidad económica, para esa felicidad que no quise nunca alterar. Así que aprendí que el sonido que causa el agua de la regadera contra la loseta te permite llorar con un poco de gritos semi-ahogados agudos, y que enfriar tus dedos índice y anular con el chorro de agua del grifo para luego presionarlos en la piel hinchada y rojiza bajo tus ojos, los disimula notoriamente.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

No tiene nada que ver con las metas de la vida, pues tengo mis logros y un camino bastante prometedor. Es simplemente una pequeña tuerca que se salió rodando de mi cabeza cuando niño y ya nada ensambla bien. No es dolor. O, sí, sí lo es, pero como una consecuencia. El origen es **miedo**. Y si no sabes el por qué, si no sabes qué lo causa, ¿cómo enfrentarlo?, ¿cómo? Se anuncia, como navajazos en los muslos, trepa hasta los brazos, los hombros, la nuca. Te desnuda, te quita todos los por qué de tu vida, ensombrece el mañana, te deja sin razones para seguir acá un día más, argumenta verbalmente en tu mente, te obliga a buscar el dolor en tus recuerdos. Coge cualquier pensamiento inocuo y lo convierte en un monstruo que te alcanzará si sigues vivo. Desespera, no hay tregua sino hasta que te das por vencido y decides que lo harás: acabarás contigo. Eres tan tonto al poder engañar a tu mente así. Al día siguiente te sientes como un tronco hueco, se te pierde la mirada en cualquier dirección, todas las palabras de los demás se distorsionan y sólo asientes. Estás tan vacío, vacío, vacío, que es casi físico.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

En casa hubieron periodos largos de estabilidad, **_y tanto_** , que hasta me atrevía a creer que todo había pasado ya. Tonto. No fueron más que pasos agigantados para nuevos colapsos más estruendosos cada vez. Comencé a sentir pánico a ir a dormir –solos, mi mente y yo-; descubrí, por mí mismo, que crearse surcos en las muñecas siguiendo los pliegues naturales los vuelve casi invisibles, casi, porque aún sé reconocer cuáles me causé. No fueron profundos, no, a penas lo suficiente para que escueza y mi mente se distraiga con el nuevo dolor físico y afloje un poco el estrangulamiento en el que estaba atareada. Aunque sí había algo insano en la manera en que miraba atento aquellas líneas rojizas horizontales; no un rojo cualquiera, sino rojo vivo, como el halo de infección que le dura 2 días. La comezón, 3.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

Vivir en un solo cuarto con 4 compañeros requería nuevas medidas. Cuando sentía que venía –porque lo sientes, en las piernas no en la espalda como muchos piensan-, tomaba mi almohada y me acurrucaba en el baño al lado del retrete; siempre sí podía decir que tenía infección estomacal. Ahí aprendí que no es absurdo abrazar tus piernas y mecerte, en verdad despeja un rato, mas luego, no importa cuándo, terminaba jalándome los cabellos de la sien y aplastando mi mejilla contra la tapa del retrete, con el rostro acuoso salado y pavor en los ojos. Hasta que Minho me descubrió, luego Onew, luego todos.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

Cuando danzo estoy a salvo, como si los demonios se dispersaran por fuerza centrífuga. Así que giro y salto y pateo más fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero al final regresan como ligas estiradas al máximo. Caigo otra vez. Atiborro mi horario de horas de entrenamiento –amarillo, amarillo, amarillo-, les pido por separado a mis compañeros que me acompañen un día específico. Hasta que ya no pueden más, entonces nos vamos. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo estar sólo en ningún salón. Demasiados fantasmas de niño, demasiados pensamientos oportunistas que nadie espanta.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

Después de todo agradecí haber sido bastante meticuloso en ocultarlo, de lo contrario la SM nunca hubiera puesto aquel sello de **_Aprobado_** en mi hoja de perfil. El diagnóstico **_sugestión_** no tiene un gran trasfondo, y se conformaron con someterme a un extenso análisis y con mi escueta explicación de solía preocuparme mucho por las cosas. Yo, a mis 14, ya tenía una definición algo más extensa y detallada de lo que me sucedía, meras conjeturas, pero mías y vividas al fin y al cabo. No que las fuera a compartir.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

Yo sé lo voy a intentar, y algún día tendré éxito. Ellos parecen también saberlo, por eso intentan enlazarme en sus vidas tanto como pueden, compartiendo conmigo sus razones por vivir; por eso me rebuscan el bolso esporádicamente, buscando casual el objeto con el que lo intentaré esta vez. Saben, en el fondo, que cuando quiera hacerlo nada ni nadie me detendrá. Pero quieren creer que pueden: evitarlo, salvarme. Arreglarme. _No puedes dejarnos así como así_ , me pide con la mirada uno de ellos de extremo a extremo en la mesa durante el almuerzo _. No puedo simplemente pretender que puedo seguir_ , le respondo a mi bol, esperando que por refracción le llegue.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

Key suele recitarme algún párrafo que nombre algún posible tratamiento –encontrado en la net o el algún libro prestado, pues esto no puede salir de nosotros-: _Deja de nombrar a tu mente como 2° persona_ ; lo cual practico y suele funcionar en los relapsos leves. Le abrazo y le digo **_gracias umma_** , le dejo que me consienta y que sienta que así, de alguna manera, me recuperaré.

 

Minho es quien más se frustra, no deja de abrazarme fuerte cada que puede, como queriendo absorber un poquito de mi padecer por ósmosis. Me ayuda a lidiar mi aberración al contacto corporal, despacio, con tiempo, a juegos. A veces se va a los extremos sólo por molestar, pero, **_wow_** , he progresado bastante. Le gusta saber que es él quien ha derribado una de mis tantas barreras. Me gusta verle intentando sin tregua.

 

Jonghyun prefiere pretender que todo está bien. Las noches que estoy mal, coge sus cosas y tiende una rústica cama en el cuarto de los managers. En el desayuno del día siguiente ignora mi patético rostro y entrechoca nuestros hombros, me golpea suave en el brazo, comienza una mini-batalla a modo de juego que siempre gana, me reta por andar tan escuálido. Como un padre que piensa que un buen coscorrón le sacará lo bruto a su hijo. Yo sé que tiene el corazón demasiado sensible para estas cosas, y nunca le obligaré a lidiarlas conmigo.

 

Onew es quien ha aprendido a reconocer más rápido los cuadros. Sabe exactamente qué noches recostarse tras mío y enlazar nuestras manos a nivel de mi abdomen, limpia con vehemencia cada una de mis lágrimas, soporta las pequeñas convulsiones dentro de un mal sueño que no acaba de serlo -porque es demasiado real. A la mañana siguiente lo primero que veo son sus ojos de insomnio, me mira como si yo hubiera regresado de la muerte con sus plegarias. _Hey tú_ , susurra por todo saludo. _Hey tú_ , respondo por todo agradecimiento.

 

Todos en la mesa, con bulla y mofa, comiendo inapropiadamente, Jonghyun comiendo con la boca abierta, Onew calculando cuántas porciones les toca a cada uno, Minho seleccionando lo que va a coger, Key repartiendo manotazos acá y allá. Todo está bien. Bien. Hasta la próxima vez.

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

¿Cuál es el problema en querer apretar ese botón? No hay odio en mi corazón, ni siquiera para conmigo; me hubiera gustado poder estar menos roto, pero eso no me hace una mala persona, ¿por qué habría de odiarme, entonces? La verdad es que ellos cuatro fueron suficientes razones durante todo este tiempo, pero a veces una persona no está hecha para vivir, ¿qué puede hacer? **Stop.**


End file.
